Study Break
by DrWheezy
Summary: Remus and Sirius take a little break from studying!


Remus stared at his parchment willing his Charms essay to write itself. Seventh year was turning out to be far more intense than he anticipated. As he read over the few words he had already committed to the page someone's foot bumped against his under the table. He moved his foot slightly to the side and started reading again hoping the next words would flow out naturally. He had barely reached the end of the second line when the foot bumped his again. He looked up this time to see if maybe someone was trying to subtly get his attention. James was on his left scowling down at what he was writing, Sirius was across from him casually thumbing through an enormous dusty book, and Peter was to his right sweating profusely as he scribbled furiously, groaned, crossed out what he'd written and started scrawling again.

Remus moved his foot again and lowered his eyes to his page to start reading again. This time he only managed to reach the end of the first line when a sock covered toe wriggled under the bottom of his trouser leg and started drawing circles against the skin of his ankle. He looked up again, his eyes wide with shock as he surveyed his friends once more. James and Peter looked as though they hadn't moved but when Remus looked more closely at Sirius he thought he could see the slightest suppression of a smirk and his dark eyes were not moving from side to side as he studied the pages in front of him. Remus opened his mouth to comment but James interrupted.

"How do you spell Fidelius again, Moony?" he asked frowning at his parchment. "F-i-d-d-"

"F-i-d-e-l-i-u-s," Remus answered sighing. The toe had removed itself and Remus glared in Sirius' direction for a moment before returning to his own essay. He stared at the words on his parchment again still drawing a blank as James scribbled out his spelling mistakes and corrected them.

"Right," he announced gleefully. "I'm done. Is anyone else coming back to the common room yet?"

"I'll follow you up," Peter chipped in. "I just want to finish this paragraph."

"Ok, Padfoot? Moony?"

Sirius shook his head solemnly and adjusted himself in his seat to better reach his parchment whilst Remus answered.

"No, I really need to write some mo-ore." His voice caught on the last word as suddenly the foot was at his inner thigh and wriggling its way up. Remus stared wide-eyed at Sirius, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. Sirius was looking at his parchment again but now chewing his bottom lip to hide his smirk.

"Riiight, well whatever," James said, gathering his things. "I'll see you losers later then."

Peter's scribbling quickened as James left in a desperate attempt to finish his own essay but Remus was still staring at Sirius, dumbfounded as Sirius' foot reached higher up his thigh. He must have fallen asleep again; this was another dream. Sirius' foot grazed against Remus' crotch and he jerked violently at the sensation knocking the table.

"Geeze, easy Moony," said Peter scowling, "mind the ink bottles. I don't want to have to write this again."

"Yeah, Moony," Sirius said grinning malevolently, as he brushed his quill off the desk. "You made me drop my quill."

Peter remained completely oblivious as Sirius slipped off his chair and disappeared under the table.

Remus stifled a whimper with difficulty and gripped the desk as Sirius' hands replaced his foot and slid firmly up his inner thighs until they reached his groin. He must be dreaming, he thought to himself and yet he could feel the blood pumping through his veins so clearly. Remus' eyes rolled back in his head and he bit his bottom lip to stay quiet as Sirius' hands began to rub at him. He could not suppress the moan that escaped his throat, however, as Sirius pressed down once more, before removing his hand and reappearing above the table, his face blank and unreadable.

Peter shot Remus a strange confused face before gathering his things together.

"Right," he said merrily "I'm done for tonight. You guys staying?"

"Yeah, I really need to get this done, Wormy." Sirius said looking apologetic, whilst Remus struggled to regain the use of his voice, mouthing soundlessly.

"K, see you later guys."

As soon as Peter had disappeared into the shadows Remus leaned across the table and hissed at Sirius.

"What exactly are you doing, Sirius?"

"Why I have absolutely no idea what you mean, Moony," Sirius said innocently batting his long eyelashes but completely ruining the effect by sliding his foot back up into Remus' crotch. Remus shuddered, a large but very pleasurable shudder, and pushed his chair back from the table before Sirius could continue.

"Sirius -" Remus began rising to his feet but Sirius interrupted.

"My, my, Moony," he said eyebrows raised and staring at the bulge in Remus' trousers. "I had no idea you found Charms so ... stimulating."

Remus blushed profusely but made no attempt to hide himself. Instead his face became determined and he strode around the table towards Sirius. He _had_ fallen asleep, there was no other explanation, in which case he wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

"You want to play games?" he muttered.

Sirius stood up as Remus drew near and opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance as Remus grabbed him tightly, one hand around his arm the other at the back of his head pulling it down towards his own and crushing Sirius' mouth against his own.

Sirius didn't fight as Remus kissed him and Remus took this as a clear sign that he was most definitely dreaming. Their lips moulded together, sliding against one another intensely. Remus tugged gently at Sirius' bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away from him and Sirius' stood goofily with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open for a second.

"Wow, Moony" he whispered and opened his smouldering eyes to look at Remus again, his cheeks flushed. "That was... unexpected."

"Yes, well," Remus blushed as well. "Two can play at that game."

"Mmm, they can. But in every game there must be a winner..." Sirius pointed at his own chest "and a ... loser" he finished pointing a Remus' chest.

"Oh, you think so?" Remus asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised, and he pulled Sirius aggressively towards him, kissing him again. Sirius grabbed Remus' hips and pulled him fiercely against him, so much so that the pair stumbled backwards colliding with the desk behind Sirius. Remus heard what sounded like a large heavy book slip from the table and crash onto the floor and the table legs screeched against the stone floor but neither one released their hold on the other. This was definitely the most vivid dream Remus had ever had and he was relishing every second of it.

Remus continued to push against Sirius so that he was leaning backwards over the table. As he leaned back so far Remus had to release one hand from Sirius' head and support himself with his hand on the table. Their bodies were grinding so closely against one another; Remus could feel Sirius' hip bones crashing against his own; the swiftly hardening bulge in Sirius' crotch pressing into his thigh as his own strained against the fabric of his trousers.

Sirius' hands were suddenly at Remus' chest, tugging at his tie and the buttons on his shirt. His lips did not leave Remus' as he let out a frustrated groan and instead wrenched the shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere. Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth as his hands slipped beneath the tattered folds of cloth and clawed at his skin, causing little shocks of pleasure to shoot through him when they caught on his hardened nipples.

The strong fingers moved further down his chest finally hooking slightly under Remus' waistband. Supporting himself by clutching on tightly Sirius hoisted himself backwards up onto the table so that he was sitting on the edge. He slid backwards slightly and tugging Remus' by his trousers and wrapping his legs around him pulled him towards him again. Remus leaned into him and reached around swiping an arm across the surface of the table and sending the books, parchments and quills there cascading onto the floor. Then he raised one leg up, placing his knee on the edge of the table and clambered up onto the table as he lowered Sirius onto the newly cleared surface so that he was hovering over him. Their lips only parted as it became awkward to maintain contact as the pair lowered themselves to the table surface; instead their eyes opened and met each other's gaze, staring intensely, and each wondering just how far the other would go to prove themselves in this 'game'.

Both of them were breathing hard, in short ragged breaths. Their eyes lingered and the fire and desperation, that had been present only seconds before, did not die but changed into something else; a stronger, more measured passion. The 'game' no longer mattered; this was suddenly about more than winning.

Remus slowly and carefully loosened the buttons on Sirius shirt, letting the fabric fall away to reveal the flesh underneath; his eyes never leaving the dark pair beneath him. As the last button opened Remus leaned down to allow his lips to brush ever so softly against Sirius' again. Without quite kissing him he moved on, letting his lips dance lightly along Sirius' jaw line and down his neck to the hollow by his collarbone. As he worked along Sirius' collarbone and slowly over his chest he began to kiss him more firmly and teased at the skin with his tongue. Sirius' whimpered with pleasure beneath him and arched up into Remus' touch as he progressed towards his waistband, tickling his hip bones with his breath.

When Remus' lips met the cool fabric of Sirius' trousers he raised his eyes to meet Sirius' again, searching for approval as he unhooked the button. Remus thought he detected the slightest flicker if uncertainty in Sirius' eyes but he didn't make a move or sound to stop him so Remus lowered his head again as he lowered the zip of Sirius' fly. Remus pulled the waistband of Sirius' trousers gently down over his hips and slowly, teasingly, traced his tongue across the top of the elastic of Sirius' boxer shorts. Sirius shuddered beneath him and arched his hips higher as Remus' tongue tracked across the thin trail of dark hair that crept up towards his belly button.

Sirius' voice quivered as he let out an agonising sigh of wanting and moaned "Moony" as Remus slipped his fingers under the waistband of the boxer shorts to pull them down.

Suddenly from their left came a small shriek and the sound of breaking glass. Both the young men's heads snapped around in unison to see the librarian staring wide-eyed and opened mouthed at them; a glass lantern lay shattered at her feet. She looked so shocked that she might have lost her mind from what she had just witnessed.

Without thinking they both leapt from the table and hastily rectified their various states of undress. Remus, unable to re-button his shirt merely clamped it together between one of his hands as he quickly picked up his books that lay haphazardly around the table where they had landed. He muttered inaudible apologies as his mind worked furiously trying to wake himself up from the incredible dream that had so swiftly become a nightmare. He chanced a glance at Sirius who was now collecting his own books but was unable to suppress the wide grin that was spread across his face.

As they hurried from the library, Remus hurrying faster and distinctly more red in the face he muttered furiously to himself.

"Wake up! Wake up! Why won't I wake up?!"

"What are you muttering about, Moony?" Sirius chuckled to himself. "You're not asleep."

"What?!" Remus stopped dead in his tracks and stared mortified at Sirius.

"You heard," Sirius said still grinning moronically. "Why would you be asleep?"

"Well – I," Remus started then realisation seemed to wash over him in a great crashing wave. "You mean...? But then anyone could of... Someone might have... We could have been... What were you doing?!" he hissed.

"Oh please, Moony," Sirius said in a blasé tone. "I got sick of waiting for you to stop staring at me all the time and do something about it. Besides that Charms essay was enough to push anyone over the edge."

"You mean you... you know?" Remus asked hesitantly looking even more mortified if possible.

"Of course I know, Moony." Sirius stated matter-of-factly. "I'm pretty sure most of our year knows, well except James and Peter; too blind to see what's right under their own noses."

Remus continued to stare mutely horrified as he followed Sirius to Gryffindor Tower. It was late when they got there and the common room was almost empty but Remus still averted his eyes from the few occupied chairs, worried what had happened was written all over his face.

When they reached the dormitory soft snores were already coming from the other beds and Remus hurriedly leapt into his own and pulled the drapes shut to evade speaking to Sirius. Several minutes later, however, his drapes twitched and Sirius climbed onto the bed casting the _muffliato_ spell as he pulled the drapes shut behind him.

"What are you do-?" Remus started to hiss but was cut off as Sirius brought his face so close to his that he could barely breathe for anticipation.

"Do you regret it, Moony?" Sirius whispered seductively. "Do you wish it hadn't happened?"

"Hunuh," Remus whimpered as Sirius' lips brushed against his own. And suddenly the pair were kissing again; the desperate, passionate fire between them rekindled as the clawed longingly at each other, soon picking up where they had been interrupted in the library.


End file.
